Chuva: UK side
by Koorime Shinigami
Summary: A chuva traz de volta lembranças dolorosas... mas dolorosas até que ponto? Uma side-story da fanfic "Chuva", de autoria da x.Yuu.x, sob o ponto de vista do Inglaterra. Pitadas yaoi: pisque e você perde.


Inglaterra não gostava de chuva.

OK, chegava a ser irônico que ele, um país cuja capital chovia o tempo inteiro, odiasse aquele tempo. Mas era... inevitável...

"_Você costumava ser tão grande..._"

Aquela frase dita em um tom com uma pitada de amargor sempre ecoava em sua mente quando chovia...

"_Vamos voltar pra casa?_"

Sua própria voz reverberava em seus ouvidos quando as memórias tão longínquas resolviam parecer tão claras quanto se tivessem ocorrido há meros dias atrás...

Por que o destino tinha que ser tão ingrato? Justo num dia de reunião, tinha que chover? Não tinha! Agora ele estava ali, com aquele humor péssimo, e ainda tinha que ficar ouvindo França buzinando em seu ouvido (ele não largava de seu pé, mesmo depois do berro que dera para que ele simplesmente o esquecesse... ou que simplesmente sumisse da face da Terra, o que viesse primeiro).

Tudo bem, Inglaterra sabia o motivo de todo aquele "rolo" da Guerra de Independência: depois de muitas décadas é que ele se dignara a dar uma revisada em seu passado com um olhar mais crítico e assumir (pelo menos pra si mesmo) que fora um carrasco para seu "irmãozinho". Tudo bem, na época, ele achava que estava fazendo o melhor pra América, mas depois viu, com um certo nível de pavor assolando sua alma, que só estivera alimentando o próprio ego.

E talvez esse fosse o motivo pelo qual a chuva trazia ainda mais dor pra si: aquilo só fazia lembrá-lo que América notara isso antes que ele mesmo! Lembra-se que, no início, o mais jovem tentara explicar o motivo de ter pedido independência, mas fora egoísta, e simplesmente fazia de conta que não era com ele.

Foi tanto tempo que até mesmo o mais "pentelho dos pentelhos" desistiria, e Alfred não foi exceção. Chegou um determinado momento que o jovem já não o chamava para suas festas de aniversário ou qualquer outra comemoração... mas Arthur não se sentia tão ofendido, porque, no fundo, ele sabia que merecia aquilo.

Enfim, o assunto acabou virando uma "heresia" entre eles.

"Nunca consegui te falar... mas você não era só mais uma colônia... você era especial... você _é_ especial. Uma pena que tivéssemos que passar por tudo isso só pra que eu conseguisse ver _quem_ você realmente era..."

OK, ele assumira que errara no passado... mas esse pensamento não tornava aquilo menos doloroso.

Mas... era doloroso não porque América se distanciou depois disso (OK, isso também, mas esse não é o foco), e sim porque Inglaterra sabia perfeitamente que o culpado era _ele mesmo_.

- Inglaterra-san...?

- Hum? Ah, oi, Japão... desculpa, estava distraído... - o britânico sorriu sem graça, afastando-se da janela - Algum problema?

- Decidimos que vamos continuar essa reunião amanhã... está ficando tarde.

- Bom, você quem sabe, afinal de contas, você é quem é o anfitrião dessa vez, né? - Arthur sorriu mais abertamente, e, por uns instantes, afastou os pensamentos melancólicos.

- Talvez seja o melhor... mesmo porque, vejo que você tem um "probleminha" pra resolver...

Sem entender o motivo, Inglaterra seguiu o olhar de Japão, que estava olhando para o lado de fora da janela, para uma figura ao longe: alguém estava sentado na calçada, com as roupas sociais ensopadas devido a chuva, da qual a pessoa não parecia se importar de se proteger.

- A-América...? Mas o que... ah, aquele idiota...

- Acho que vai precisar disso, não? - Japão estendeu um guarda-chuva.

- Eu tenho um, obrigado.

- Você sabia que, na minha casa, compartilhar um guarda-chuva com outra pessoa, é sinal de... "algo a mais"...?

Era impressão de Inglaterra, ou Japão estava... brincando? Não, devia ser só impressão, afinal de contas, Japão era sério demais.

Mas então... por que seu próprio rosto não parava ficar mais e mais corado?

- Não é nada disso... - Arthur resmungou, e sem esperar qualquer resposta do oriental, partiu da sala de conferência, já com seu próprio guarda-chuva em mãos.

.&.&.

- Ei idiota. Até quando pretende ficar aí?

Sem que se desse conta, já tinha soltado aquela frase no típico tom irritadiço, encobrindo o mais jovem com o guarda-chuva. O aguaceiro começava a infiltrar sua própria roupa, mas para Inglaterra, aquilo era o de menos, no momento.

- Inglaterra...? O que está fazendo aqui? - América só notara sua presença quando resmungou a pergunta. Ele parecia realmente surpreso... e também parecia que estava com a cabeça longe.

- Vim me certificar que uma certa ex-colônia idiota não pegasse um resfriado, o que mais? - bom, continuar com o "teatro" deles, como sempre. Simples assim, não? - Vai ficar aí?

- Não, eu só... - fez-se um silêncio estranho, como se Alfred estivesse analisando a situação, e foi aí que Arthur entendeu: a forma como eles estavam (América olhando-o de baixo para cima) remetia àquele passado que ambos evitavam ao máximo - ... estava pensando no passado.

Aquilo quase fez Inglaterra perder o equilíbrio. Nunca, em momento algum de sua vida, chegou a pensar que América ainda pensasse naquele assunto. E não só isso: que ele pensasse tão profundamente que chegava a tomar chuva sem ao menos se importar com isso.

- Tsc. Só você consegue ser estúpido o suficiente para ficar pensando no meio de uma tempestade. Vem, eu vou te levar para casa.

E Inglaterra estendeu a mão para sua ex-colônia.

"_Vamos voltar pra casa?_"

Arthur sabia que Alfred entenderia: aquele pequeno gesto iria colocar um ponto final naquele assunto, mesmo que ele sequer tenha sido mencionado abertamente. Um gesto que teve início séculos atrás, mas que ainda mantinha tanto significado nos dias atuais.

Talvez Arthur nunca se perdoasse pelo que aconteceu... mas tinha aquela pequena esperança, lá no fundo de sua alma, que Alfred entendesse que tudo estava no passado...

Mas sua maior esperança era que, um dia, América quisesse voltar a construir novas lembranças com seu antigo tutor.


End file.
